Nico's Wings
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: When Nico gets a rare gene that turns him into a half dragon,how will he survive? expcially when his soul mate is Annabeth...
1. Chapter 1

Nico's wings

I was walking through the forest. I passed the creek where Percy always went and kept going. The sky turned to night but I could still see. My legs locked up and I fell onto the ground. Pain shot up both my legs and I groaned. I clamped my teeth shut to not scream, the pain spread to my arms. I groaned and curled into a ball. I saw the pale ghostly form of my sister appear.

"Bianca!"

I screamed. What was happening? Her form came closer and knelt by my side, telling me it was okay. I screamed.

"It is okay Nico; you are only taking in the gene."

She said. My arms felt as if they were on fire.

"What gene?"

I hissed. My throat burned in pain.

"Our mother's father had a gene called a Syris. It changes all males with it into a half being. It is okay, it will soon be over."

She soothed, and I screamed in anguish, pain. Free me from this fiery prison. Eventually I fell asleep. But the dreams were not kind. I woke at night screaming and screaming. Bianca came every night. Scaring away anybody that dares to come. After four days, the fire died away in my limbs. My red eyes scanned the dark forest. My nose smelled half bloods, and I heard them.

"Think of yourself Nico and you will change back."

She said smiling. I thought of myself and quickly felt myself change. The only difference was that my fingernails were pointed, and a faint scar was on my shoulder. It was a lean black figure, the black dragon hybrid I had become.

"Do not be frightened, or in rage or you shall change. Beware; the Syris is a gene that makes you take a soul mate. You will attack anybody in chance of taking your mate."

With that I trudged forward. I could see in the night better than any Half blood, and smell better then a hell hound. I hear people calling my name to the north. I followed behind them silently. They had flashlights and I hid by a bush.

"Nico! Nico!"

They shouted. I recognized the sound of Grover's voice.

"Yes?"

I replied calmly from behind them. Grover yelped and spun around. His flashlight landed on my figure.

"Nico! Where have you been! You have been gone for days, and we heard screaming at camp."

He rambled.

"Come on goat boy, camps that way."

I said pointing in the opposite direction. Grover nodded and we started walking the right way. In minutes we arrived on the outside of camp.

"Chiron! We found him!"

Grover said running to the big house. Groups of people were up and all around.

"Nico! Where have you been?"

Percy said running up to me. I looked at him darkly.

"Nico, are you okay, your eyes flashed red and turned black."

He said worried. Dang I need to keep under control. I shrugged and soon everybody went to sleep. I woke in the morning well rested, and thinking of my powers. The next morning I had the climbing wall. Percy was there, he wasn't the best at it, but he made it to the top. The bell went and we climbed up the wall. Surprisingly I could climb _really_ well. My pointed nails hardened and dug in when I was climbing. I reached the top when Percy was only a meter off the ground. I grinned and scampered down the wall. I waited for Percy and his questions.

"How did you do that!"

I shrugged.

"I have sword fighting next, want to come?"

I nodded and followed him. I inhaled deeply and smelled something really good. Like vanilla and lavender, the sounds or her cry. Nico shook off the thought. But he couldn't. His soul mate…..his Annabeth….


	2. Chapter 2

Suspicions

Annabeth, her blonde hair flying around her face as she fought. Her grey eyes sparkling. Her fluid motions.

"Hello? Earth to Nico?"

Percy said waving his hand in front of me. I snarled and he backed away confused. I recovered quickly and stumbled over to the bleachers. Annabeth…my Annabeth… I watched her disarm her opponents then Smile. She saw me and waved. She walked over happily.

"Hey Nico, do you want to be my partner?"

She asked in her bell voice. I nodded and drew my black sword. It seemed to suck the warmth right out. I got ready and Annabeth charged with her knife. My extra senses kicked in and helped me move faster, stronger… I caught her knife blade and she was shocked. I snarled and spun, knocking out her legs. I grinned pointing my sword at her. She gasped and stared at my mouth, I just noticed something. I tasted the air… crap I ran my tongue over my teeth and realized the problem. They were dragon teeth and pointed. The other problem was that my tongue was forked. I snapped my mouth shut and walked away. Annabeth stared at me. I walked a little too close to a Hermes kid swinging his sword. It nicked my arm. He stopped spinning and looked at me confused. I growled and lowered my body. I realized I was about to spring and sink my teeth into his warm neck… I snapped out of it. My nick was bleeding and here was another problem. My blood was black and sizzled when it hit the ground. I covered it with my hand and ran, I looked back at Annabeth. She touched a leaf to my blood on the ground. The leaf sizzled and turned brown. She looked at me in shock and mouthed two words._ Dragon blood._ I hid in the forest, I slashed at trees. My nails were hard enough to cut through metal and dark enough to be the underworld. I heard the dinner conch sound, and I ran off. I was starving. I ran in grabbed a plate and started eating. Lucky me it was ribs. I grabbed a rack, getting some looks from other campers, and some other meat. I gave a sacrifice to Hades and dug in. The ribs were juicy and amazing. I ate the bones and everything to get at the marrow. My teeth ground them into a sharp little pile in my stomach. I saw Annabeth looking at me with fear. She probably would know, it was time to find out. After dinner, I pulled Annabeth to the side of the forest.

"What do you want Nico?"

She tried to hide the fear in her voice but failed. I grinned at her with my dragon teeth. She gulped.

"Why are you afraid of me Annabeth?"

I asked sweetly. She shivered.

"No one could climb the wall that fast, or move that quickly or leak d-dragon blood."

She said. I looked at her surprised.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

I was shocked. I ran my hand on her arm, she slapped it away.

"Get away from me!"

She yelped. I didn't back down

"You heard her."

I turned and saw Percy. His sword seemed to scream run but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I stared at Percy somewhat mad. My eyesight got amazingly better and Percy took a step back. I knew what he was seeing, my blood red eyes. I shook my head and cleared my eyes. I turned and walked to my cabin. Annabeth stared at me as I entered my black room. I slashed the bedpost on my left leaving claw marks down the side. I turned and sat on the bed, I had to see my dad…soon…and with that, a skeleton walked out of the shadows.

"What."

I said looking at it. It spoke with words coming from everywhere at once.

"Your father wishes to see you immediately."

With that the skeleton melted into white dust. I rolled my eyes and ran into the darkest corner. I shadow traveled as fast as possible. In a second, I was at the doors of father's castle. I walked inside, surprised at how I wasn't tired. I walked inside into the throne room. He was sitting on a throne of bones stuck together; Persephone was in the throne next to him.

"You wished to see me father?"

I said as formally as I could. An angry Hades is the end of the world. He looked at me strangely.

"Your sister has told me that you got a gene called a Syris."

He said looking at me strangely.

"So?"

"Your sister told me that you are half monster now."

He said, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Dragon, I'm half dragon."

I corrected him. He grinned a wicked smile. I felt my anger building. I wasn't going to be used like a tool.

"Let us see your dragon. I'm sure your sisters would've been better but still…"

Okay that made me mad. I hissed, and let my eyes go red. Persephone gasped at me as my nails went black and clawed over. My wings ripped through my skin and stretched out. My legs and arms thickened and scaled over. Muscles bulged and my tail exploded from my giant chest. My neck grew ad my teeth turned to a dragons. I had to crouch to not hit my head. My wings were stretched out and had to bend downwards. Hades gasped as his son exploded into the size of his throne room. My black scales sparkled in the light. I lowered my head to his height. I breathed in and out and Persephone almost gagged. I grinned and opened my mouth. My long teeth were the size of human hands. I turned to my father. He was nodding.

"Does anybody know of this?"

I thought for a second and snarled. I thought of my human self and I changed.

"Annabeth chase has some ideas. If she figures it out she'll tell Percy and Chiron."

He nodded deep in thought.

"Very we'll you may go back to that camp."

I bowed and turned out. I shadow traveled as soon as I exited his castle. I repapered in my cabin. The one question I had was why wasn't I tired when I traveled? I climbed into my bunk, and fell asleap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden secrets

Annabeth did her best to avoid me, and it hurt. It felt like someone stabbing me over and over with spears in my heart. The soul mate thing wasn't very fun. Percy kept shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I was pretty much a carnivore. At supper, lunch, and breakfast I only ate meat. People looked at me strangely, but I glared and they looked away. I was chewing on a steak when Chiron announced something.

"Attention, tomorrow we will have our capture the flag game. It will be Poseidon vs. Hades."

He said. Great, perfect. Well there goes Athena. I thought about who would maybe join my team. I left dinner and went to my cabin. I looked at my slash in the bed frame I made a few nights ago. Definitely dragon and it was hard not to notice it. I exited my cabin and went to Ares. I knocked twice. Clarisse opened the door and frowned at me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Are you on team Poseidon for capture the flag?"

She growled

"I would _never_ be on that fish's team."

"Then you're on mine?"

She nodded and closed the door. I smiled and went off to the other cabins. In the end I had Ares, Apollo, Demeter, and Aphrodite (I don't know how I won that battle) Annabeth had Poseidon (of course) Hermes Nemesis, Iris Hephaestus. We were pretty even team. A few kids wanted to sit out and watch though. I was in charge. We were going to lead three raiding parties. Each party had only two kids in them. The rest were to guard the flag. Demeter kids were in small holes, ready to grow vines to trip opponents. I had the Apollo kids in the trees to shoot arrows. I decided to go on a raid with just me. If I lost control, the secret could be out. I heard the loud horn and we took off. I ran in the shadows on silent footsteps. One good think about having the Syris, is you get some of your monsters personality. I got the strength and endurance. I sped faster than any kid. If I saw a kid in front of me, I shadow traveled around him. I could see their flag. About four people were guarding it. They were looking around lazily. Nobody should be here this quickly. I dashed behind them. Not a leaf stirred. A girl saw movement and looked to try to see me. They were stationed around a large rock; on the top was the flag. The rock would be no troble. I could climb easily.

"What is it Julia?"

Another girl said.

"I think I saw something…"

The girl said uncertain. I grinned. When they turned I knocked the two girls out cold. The two boys were on the other side. My nails blackened and I dug them in and climbed up the rock. I gently lifted the flag and jumped down. One boy saw me but he was on the grass. The sky was darkening. I took a risk and saw through my dragon eyes. I was halfway back when I saw an arrow shoot out and nearly hit me. A kid from Hermes slid down the tree with a bow. I pulled my sword and easily sliced his bow. An arrow hit my skin, but it didn't go down. It snapped off like hitting scales. The kid turned and ran in fright. I turned and ran faster and faster. I saw the creak, but the water rose up and almost hit me, I jumped. I used my claws to climb up a tree. I stabbed the flag in the tree and slid down. I saw Percy with riptide. My eyes focused on him. My eyes taking in every second, ears for every sound, nose smelling his fear. I looked at him and grinned with my human teeth.

"Nico, how did you get our flag so fast, and how did you climb up that tree?"

He asked confused. With all my senses I notice a faint ripple in the water and another scent. One of vanilla and lavender. I raised my sword and we charged and swung. I blocked his swing and kick him in the gut. He flew backwards and landed in the creek. He willed it to rise and made a funnel of water. I backed up. My instincts told me _run! Water bad!_ I growled and climbed up the tree; I grabbed the flag and heard running. I looked far to my left and saw another raiding party. It was the Ares one. I took the flag and launched it. They caught it and ran. I dove down and tackled Percy. I felt the air rush out of his stomach. But being in water healed him. He got up and started to strike. He knocked my legs out from under me. I hissed but stopped in mid hiss. I knew what was happening. I froze and jumped away.

"I got to get away from here."

I whispered, and then ran full speed ahead into his woods. I heard Annabeth behind me and saw a puzzled Percy. I was breathing hard trying to delay it, but the dragon wanted out. I spun, and knocked Annabeth's hat off with my foot.

"Get away, I don't want to hurt you…"

I said shakily. I was twitching. I grabbed Annabeth's hat and put it on. I knew I was invisible because Annabeth looked around. I took off running. My legs got thicker and stronger. I jumped into a tree, my dragon self was too big. I ran as fast as I could to get to a meadow. I heard the conch horn saying that we won, but still I ran. I heard Annabeth and Percy trying to find me, but I made it. The big meadow, in one motion, my wings erupted and I grew. My scales as black as midnight. I flew up higher and higher. I realized I was still invisible. I turned and dove. I saw Percy and Annabeth in the meadow looking around. I landed in the woods and cracked some trees. I used my wing to hook the hat off my head. I launched it into the meadow. I saw Annabeth run to get it. Then, Percy saw me.

"Annabeth, what chance do we have in a dragon attack?"

I had to smile. Annabeth looked at him confused then saw me. I clawed my way out into the meadow. I folded my wings and Annabeth and Percy backed up.

"How did it get in the borders?"

"Someone must have summoned it."

I advanced, mostly towards Annabeth, his Syris mate. Percy raised his sword and jumped in between. I snarled and bared my hand long daggers. Percy held his sword high, ready to hack. Annabeth is _mine_. I wanted to shout, but instead I blasted a fireball into the sky. Far off I heard the murmuring stop. People were coming this way. I raised my wings and flapped, Percy skidded and few feet, then charged. I growled and snapped at the ground where he was a second before. Percy hacked and cut a piece of my foot off. I roared and turned, I clawed at his back. His Achilles spot was somewhere back there. I heard Annabeth scream in terror. The others were getting closer. Percy rolled and I flicked him into a tree with my tail. He looked at me angrily and I grabbed him with my teeth. I realized that if I blew fire I could roast him, but then pain shot up my foot. I roared and dropped Percy. He hit the ground and groaned. I leaned down and grabbed Annabeth's knife. I tugged and ripped it out of my leg. I saw Percy get up slowly. I leaned down and was ready to bite him. He whistled and a giant Hellhound knocked me over. I hissed and spat. I rolled over and raised my wings. I relaxed when it was Mrs. O Leary. She recognized me and ran off into the forest. I was about to grab Percy but Annabeth stabbed my back. I hissed and felt my black blood drip out. I hissed and blew fire, Annabeth rolled avoiding it. I then saw the others exploded from the forest. Some froze when they saw me. I saw the Ares kids run and start stabbing. I hissed and did something I regretted. The dragon mind took over for a second, just long enough for me to reach down and snap an Ares kid. I heard him scream until I closed my mouth. Chiron and the Apollo kids shot arrows after arrows at me. I roared and backed away. I flapped my wings and lifted off the ground. I didn't even realize that Annabeth was still on my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Promises

I flew far away, still within camp boundaries, but as far away as possible. I found a somewhat clear ground and descended. My back and legs stung. I landed softly and started licking my foot. It was covered in dirt and blood. I turned my head and was about to lick my back, when I saw a familiar shape on my back. Annabeth was passed out gripping her knife buried deep within my flesh. I got as close to the ground as possible, and then fell on my side. Annabeth slid down and gently hit the grass. I used my teeth and pulled out the knife. I dropped it a meter from Annabeth and got to work. I couldn't fly back or I would be attacked. I found a giant tree and used my teeth to uproot it. I then clawed it like a giant scratching post. I made a hollow area and rolled it into a propped position. I turned to a pine tree and ripped of all its branches. I laid them inside the hollowed tree and there was Annabeth's bed. Before she could wake up, I uprooted a smaller tree, and ripped of chunks of wood. I blew a little ember and it caught flame. Now I walked into the woods and changed. I never felt happier to be human. I walked back into the clearing and lifted Annabeth off the ground. I walked to the giant tree and set her inside her make shift bed. She stirred a bit and I smiled. I went over and tended the fire. After a few hours, Annabeth stirred. She bolted upright and stared at me.

"But, you and the dragon and and."

She started; I smiled and walked over to her.

"The dragon won't hurt you. It's left for….a while. I saw it fly with you and it dropped you. I made camp and a bed for you."

She looked at the make shift bed then at the fire.

"How did you make the fire?"

I froze, dang it.

"Um….two stones."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. After a while she fell asleep. She leaned against my shoulder. It actually was really cute. Stupid Syris. Why Annabeth? I picked her up, and gently laid her in the bed. My stomach growled and I rolled my eyes. I ran into the bush and changed forms. I had gotten faster at changing. I was hungry and so would Annabeth. I flapped my wings and rose into the night sky. I sensed a herd of deer just outside of the borders, I knew it was risky but hey, we got to eat. I flapped higher and higher, but a new smell filed my nose. It was a cow, but perfectly roasted on a open flame, spiced with fruit. I couldn't help myself. I flapped like crazy to get to this meat. My mouth watered and I flew on. Almost there, my wings stung but this meat was too good to miss. I landed and pulled on the meat. I heard a bell and noticed something else. The Cow was tied to a string, and that was tied to a siren. I yelped and tried to flap my wings but a net came and stuck them together. I grabbed the meat and yanked, the string or steel wire wouldn't budge. I growled in annoyance. I needed this meat. Campers and Chiron raced outside with weapons raised. I was in panic. I chewed on the steel wire trying to cut it. The campers surrounded me. I blew on the wire it started to sizzled, I licked to molten wire trying to break it. Pain shot up my side. I yelped and looked to see a really really mad Percy.

"Where are they, where are Annabeth and Nico."

He growled holding his sword higher. I was going to regret this, but I pulled up a claw. Everybody tensed. And I slowly pawed at the wire. I wined like Mrs. O Leary. Percy's face hardened, he hit my face with the hilt of his sword. I flinched and bit down hard with all the might I had. The metal cracked and snapped. The cow fell. I roared in victory and started to try to flap my wings. Dang so that was what the net was for. I flapped harder and I felt Percy slash my flank. Okay now I was mad. I reared on my haunches. I spun and started to rip at the nets. They came away easy but ropes were thrown on me to keep my down. All I needed were my wings. Finally I came free, and I flapped. A grappling hook grabbed my claw. I hissed as I saw who was on. Stupid Percy. I grabbed the cow and flew like the wind. I spun and did flips in the air. Percy slid but hung on. I folded my wings and dove at 90 miles per hour. I felt Percy slipping so I flew over the water. He hit with a splash and I flew back with my amazing cow. Dawn was rising. I ripped into the meat and left some for Annabeth. My muzzle was red with blood of the animal. I gently blew on the other piece to make a steak for Annabeth. I then sliced a chunk out of a tree for a plate. I changed and carried in the steak. Annabeth was already up. She eyed the meat with a pang of hunger. I smiled and set it in front of her. She tore a bit ravenously.

"Where did you get this?"

I smiled and explained very little.

"The dragon went hunting and cooked it for us. I already ate mine. The dragon doesn't hate you, he just hates Percy."

I said with a grin. She sighed at his name. I frowned and thought of a way to make her feel better.

"The border is only a little ways over there, if you want you can go fight a few. I know that you like to beat up monsters when you're mad."

She smiled at that and got up. I saw that she had cleaned my blood from her knife. With that, we started walking. Only about seven minutes and I smelled monsters. Annabeth took out her knife so I was sure she saw one. With one second I saw a Hellhound leap. I pulled out my sword and it turned to dust. Annabeth was against one and she was whipping it. It ran off bleeding. I grinned until I saw eight glowing eyes staring right at me. They erupted and Annabeth gasped ads they ran at me. I fought all of them at once, somehow I wasn't getting hurt. So quickly Annabeth couldn't see, I slashed at one with my claws. I quickly killed them all off before Annabeth could lift a finger. She looked at me in amazement. I walked back to camp quickly. One hellhound had ripped my shirt, it was in taters right above my scar. I cursed as I looked to see if I was bleeding. I wasn't for a relief. I sat on a log and started to tend the flame. Annabeth looked at me accusingly.

"How did you kill those hellhounds with your fingernails?"

I grew pale. How did she see that.

"And why are you gone for most of the day?"

"Annabeth I-"

"And how come I never see the dragon?"

I swallowed. She pulled out her knife and walked up to me. She froze and stepped back. I looked at her gaze, somehow at the right moment and enough light, she saw my scar.

"What is that?"

She asked, her voice shaking.

"Nothing."

I said calmly. Before I had time to react, she pulled out my arm and slashed. I put my hand over the cut.

"What was that for?"

I said mad. She didn't reply, she yanked my hand off my cut and started at the black sizzling blood running down my arm. She gasped and backed away.

"Nico, you have the scar of Syris."

She gasped. I looked at her stunned.

"How do you know about that?"

I snapped. She took a step back.

"It was in my Greek myth book, you become half of the monster you resemble most, the monster has a single soul mate and will die if the soul mate is killed. They gene is common among males but some females get it."

She recited. I looked at her shocked.

"You can't tell anyone!"

I said in distress. She looked at me shocked.

"So it's true?"

She asked. Great. I slipped now she knew for sure.

"What half monster are you?"

I backed away in fright. Then I walked up to a tree and slashed. My nails sharpened and grew longer as I slashed. Annabeth gasped as she saw the mark of the dragon.

"Do you want to go back? Just don't stab me this time. Percy is going to try to kill me, so we'll have to walk in. If we shadow travel it won't work since I don't get tired anymore."

I said she nodded. I stepped back and turned into the dragon, as my tail sprouted and I grew bigger then a hellhound. She whimpered and took a step back.

"Itsss okayssss."

I hissed. Then my mouth turned dragon. I got closer to the ground and Annabeth crawled on. I took flight and she whimpered. We flew until I could see the camp. I landed by a creak and changed. Annabeth and I walked slowly.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Were you the one screaming in the woods about a week ago?"

I closed my eyes and replied quickly.

"Yes, it was frightening turning into a monster before your very eyes. The worse part, was that I felt it. I felt my bones change and my tendons break apart."

She was silent after a while. Then she spoke again.

"Why did you attack Percy?"

I stopped walking.

"I-I don't really know. The Syris had taken over and my mind was to chaotic. I think it was mostly because I was jealous."

She gave a weird expression.

"Jealous of what?"

I didn't speak. I kept walking until I came to the camp. People shouted and ran over to us. The slash on my arm Annabeth caused was healing up. It was already a scab. I saw Percy run forward and grab Annabeth, hugging her. Jealously panged my heart. I walked past until I entered my cabin. I changed clothes to a shirt that covered my scar. I walked outside and froze. Grover and some other Satyrs were sniffing around. Grover stopped with his eyes wide and ran to Percy. With my extra hearing I heard what they were saying.

"I smell it! I smell that dragon! It has to be hiding in the woods!"

He exclaimed.

"Annabeth, do you know what the dragon likes the best?"

Annabeth caught my eye. And shook her head.

"Okay, we'll just have to put up another cow, the Dragon couldn't stay away and it shouldn't be able to now."

Percy said running off to the kitchen. I tried to fight the dragon within me, but it was hard. I ended up sleeping by clawing at a chunk of metal. I was moaning against the cow dangling right outside… I couldn't help it. I got up and walked outside. I saw Percy sitting b the tree. I walked to the cow, desire to bite into it was hard to resist.

"Hey Nico."

He said disappointed. I twitched.

"Hello Percy."

"I'm waiting for that stupid dragon."

I flinched.

"why is that dragon stupid?"

I asked might as well find out.

"Because it took my girlfriend."

He said. I flinched, I felt like sinking my teeth into his neck. _resist resist!_

I saw Grover come running. He stopped as he got close. He sniffed once and looked at me hard.

"Percy, do you know why your friend smells like a monster?"

He said. Percy glared at me in disbelief.

"I got to go."

I said pushing away. I passed Grover and he grabbed my arm.

"Percy, Nico doesn't smell like a monster. He smells like he _is_ one."

Grover said staring at me. I flinched as Percy drew Riptide. He held at my throat.

"Why, exactly do you smell like you're a monster?"

He accused. I flinched but didn't say a thing. Percy grabbed my arms behind my back and pulled me to the Big house. He shouted for Chiron. He trotted into the room we were in looking sleepily.

"Percy, Grover what are you doing with Mr. Di Angelo?"

Percy pulled on my arms making me wince.

"Chiron, as I understand it. I think Nico has been meeting the dragon."

Grover said. He looked at me darkly. I hid my head in the shadows.

"Is this true?"

He said looking at me.

"No."

I said quickly. Percy pulled on my arms making my legs collapse.

"You smell monster, even Chiron can smell it."

Grover said accusing. I was getting mad. My dragon said to fight back.

"You're hiding something that you know about the dragon."

Percy accused coming down to my eye level. I moaned as he pulled harder couldn't take it I leaked.

"Maybe I am friends with the dragon and I'm trying to save its but. And its misunderstood with secrets "

I hissed, in a reptile voice. They squeezed tighter. Any longer and m bone would break.

"Like what?"

Percy said looking at me in anger.

"Like the fact that the dragon is fighting the erg to eat the cow, or the fact that it didn't want to hurt Annabeth or the fact that the dragon wants to bite your heads off for holding it hostage."

I hissed. I felt my teeth go pointed but this would be a very bad time. Grover caught on first.

"You said that we were holding the dragon hostage."

Graver said confused. I froze. One big slip up, one slip up and it all changed. Chiron looked at me hard.

"Percy, do you see any black spots on Mr. Di Angelo?"

Chiron asked. I glared at him. He thought that, but no.

"Not visible here."

He said. Grover looked at me strangely.

"Percy, remove Nico's shirt."

Grover said. I reacted to quickly. I started breathing in a panic. I flailed trying to get up. Grover pinned me down, with that they yanked off y shirt and looked for a scar. I tried to lay on it, but it didn't work.

"Here's one."

Percy said looking at my Syris spot.

"What does it look like?"

Chiron asked lightly. I thrashed again, until Percy had his blade on my throat.

"It looks like….a dragon!"

He said shocked. Chiron's breath caught.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Chiron asked. I snarled.

"Because I wasn't supposed to let anyone know. And telling you would be the worst thing possible."

He looked at me in panic.

"Nico, which girl?"

I froze. He knew too much about this.

"Annabeth."

I said looking away. Percy looked at me confused.

"Um…Chiron?"

"Percy, it seems that Nico is a Syris. He is half monster or as you would say. He is the dragon."

Percy looked at me shocked and drew his sword.

"Is this true?"

He said not believing it one bit. I let myself go part dragon. I let my teeth, eyes tongue and wings come. The wings were tricky. I sprouted the above my arms so Grover let go. I hissed when they took a step back. The meat right outside, so good. I flinched.

"Chiron, why is Nico flinching?"

Grover whispered. I got down on four legs, much better.

"He is battling the dragon in him. He is trying not to go after the meat, but it is hard."

I let claws sprout and a tail. In an instant I turned scaly. I looked for the nearest exit. A window on my right. I dove through. In the fresh air I grew. I lunged, ripping off a piece of the soft, sweet juicy meat. I knew not to pull it but still it was hard. I saw Annabeth gasp and run out the cabin. She stood by Percy, which made my claws itch to tackle him.

"Er..Annabeth. that may not be the best idea."

Chiron said parting the two. My anger depleted. I pulled again. Dang the bell went off. I took air and dove into the woods. Nobody saw me, so I changed and walked out really woozy. I realized what was in the meat, a sleep toxin. I took two steps in the clearing and fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Prisoner

I woke with a start. My arms and legs were bound, tied with thick chains up in some hidden room. My legs were in rings molded in the wall. I opened my eyes as a dragon and saw the darkness. An old wooden door was on my left, leading up to the exit. I spotted thick chains bound to the ceiling; so on contact they would fall, the room was also small so my wings would hit the ceiling. I sniffed and smelled fresh dirt, no doubt this room was forgotten, and was rediscovered. I looked by my side and a giant steak was there. I ate it with my teeth leaving nothing but the plate. Even the bone was eaten. I growled as I saw the basic weapons and a pull on spear dipped in a knock out drug. I growled again and turned to my dragon teeth. I ripped at the chains that bound me, but didn't harm them. I blew fire at them, but they didn't melt. I wiggled trying to break the grip, but only made black blood fall down my arm. I could break the chains if I turned dragon, but that could be fatal. I sighed and waited in the dark for hours. I could shadow travel, but probably an alarm would go off, or it was charmed. I waited for as I thought hours, until I saw Percy climb down. He had a flashlight and shined it at me. I snapped and growled as he took the plate away. He looked at me, with some emotion and sat on a rock watching me. I grew still and growled.

"Why did you attack me?"

He asked very calmly. I didn't want to talk so I let the dragon mind overwhelm me._ Dark good, stay. Food I smell FOOD!_ I looked around for the food, my chains jingling. I saw a nymph walk down with some sort of food. It dripped blood and looked fresh. I salivated and Percy saw this.

"Put the rabbit on the ground out of his reach."

He ordered. I glared at him and sprung trying to get at the rabbit. I hissed and thrashed waiting to get the food. My forked tongue snaked in and out. I growled and shot fire at Percy. He ducked and hit me with the butt of his sword. I wanted that rabbit _now_. I growled thrashing again. I felt black blood drip down my cheek.

"Why. Did. You. Attack. Me?"

He sounded out. I looked at him with my human mind.

"Why am I in chains?"

I countered. He looked hostilely at me and drew his sword.

"So you don't escape. Again I ask…"

He cut me off. So I _don't escape?_ What did he think I was? Some type of animal? I was just a human being with a rare gene.

"Do you think I'm a type of animal?"

I hissed at him. My eyes turned purple and I changed. The chains cracked around my wrists but the ones around my legs only extended. I growled and landed on four legs. I grabbed that hare and ate it whole. Blood dripping down my mouth. I turned at Percy. I was still hungry. I lunged and put my leg on trip wire. Percy ducked as I was attacked by arrows. I roared as blood dripped down my side. Percy stabbed my chest, off a few inches from my heart. I turned and snapped at him. I almost bit him, when I saw Annabeth run down. She gasped as she saw me. I totally froze.

"Nico!"

She said shocked. I looked at her and Percy then turned and laid down. I started pulling out the arrows wincing. I growled as Percy approached but tried to smile when Annabeth did. She started looking at the Cut Percy gave me. She put something on the cut that made me sleepy, then I turned and saw someone rush down the stairs.

"We did it! We made the antidote!"

I then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not uplating, i was busy doing a stupid history report. Do i know Mexico city? Do i want to go there? do i like school? NO! Um...this chapter is a bit OOC but thats because the Sryis gene takes over when Annabeth enters. no flames please!**

Human again

I woke up bound differently. Chains pressed against my back, legs, wings, and head pinning me down. I felt a muzzle on my nose, great. I saw a dead goat lying in front of me. I raised my head and looked around. I saw a dark shape of a sleeping Annabeth. Her head was bent over a thick book, how cute. No no I never said that. I shook my head and Annabeth woke up. I saw a flash of something beneath her coat. I shook it off.

"Hey Nico, hungry?"

She asked yawning. I shook my head quickly. She smiled and pulled out her knife. In one fluid motion, she cut off the leather thing putting my mouth shut. I ripped apart the dead raw bloody carcass. I felt like a fat pig. I focused on me; it felt weird to be a dragon for so long. As I changed I saw a hint of emotion in Annabeth's deep beautiful eyes. I leaned against the wall and Annabeth approached.

"Which girl Nico?"

She said directly. I froze and plaid dumb.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her book. _The life of a Syris_, stupid book. My eyes grew big, o no. If she found out, this would end badly. She walked closely.

"You said you attacked Percy because you were jealous. But of what?"

She asked coming closer. Only 3 feet away.

"it said that the Syris will take over and attack a person close to their soul mate, but who?"

She said coming a foot closer. I cringed into the wall.

"Rachel? Or Thaila?"

She said. Only one foot apart.

"Neither."

I said quietly. At this she looked shocked. I knew that she was running through a list.

"You don't know do you?"

I said grinning.

"Um…"

She said unsure. I frowned and took a deep breath.

"You."

I whispered. She turned pale and looked at me almost in a trance. I leaned in before she could do anything and kissed her full on the lips. She stiffened and relaxed. She didn't pull away or anything. I didn't notice her hand grab something from her jacket pocket, and jab the white stringer into my arm. I instantly broke away. She pushed down and it all went in. My knees gave away ad I fell against the wall. I grabbed the stringer and yanked it out of my arm. My arm turned faintly red, and it felt like someone poured magma into my veins. Searing pain. I gasped for air and I heard Annabeth yell for Percy. Seconds later, I heard them rush down. I listened to what was happening.

"Annabeth! What's wr-"

Percy grew silent as he saw me on the ground gasping for air. He put one arm around me and supported me up. I knew my eyes rolled back into my head. Pain everywhere, legs, arms, head, feet, even in my fingertips. I looked and watched my dragon eyes fading, failing on me.

"What's happening?"

Annabeth asked with worry. Percy shook me but my ears and nose was failing also.

"Nico!"

I heard someone yell, and then I felt as if I went under deep water. I knew I stopped breathing, I knew I could start again, but it would burn. After a few seconds, my heart paused for a few seconds. I felt people pushing on my chest but I couldn't keep it inside any longer. I screamed. It was worse than when I was changing first. I screamed and it was right in there ears. I screamed and screamed gods kill me right here, kill me on this ground of pain. I knew I was bleeding someplace, because I felt the warmth of blood. I screamed then rolled my eyes into my head, I passed out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating! I forgot that I never finished the story! Oops hehe. Hope you like it…**

(Still Nico P.O.V.)

I woke up quickly, my eyes were dim, like looking through muddy water, my ears were dull like I just woke up, and my nose was not able to scent a thing. I looked around in shock, the thing that scared me, was that I couldn't feel the dragon inside me telling me what to do, I couldn't hear the voice telling me to run or fight. I whimpered against the thin cord that held me down. Thin cord, no problem. I wiggled my hands free and slashed it with my claw like fingernails, but the cord held, I slashed again and again but it didn't slacken, I cursed and focused on the dragon in me. I focused hard, and faintly felt it in me. I started sweating and finally my nails turned to talons. I slashed the cord to bits, and leaped into the corner.

In a instant my talon vanished, I tried getting it back but only a few scales came. I whimpered and silenced myself as the door opened. I remained silent as the form of Percy walked in. He froze at the bed.

"Argh, why does he always escape?"

He groaned. I silently closed the door.

"Because someone stabbed me in the arm with a syringe putting liquid fire into me."

I hissed deeply, he spun around getting out riptide. I got down low, I focused on the picture of claws, long hard claws. I breathed deeply and formed the picture in my mind, I felt them slice through my flesh and stay put.

"Don't fight Nico."

He said looking around. I growled and slowly got closer, before he could react; I flicked off the lights and was in darkness. Percy squinted in the darkness. The only light from his sword, I ran out of his sight but he was afraid I could tell. I got to his back, then waited, his breathing was loud, and easy to target. I leaped and my feet turned to talons, I felt my long lost wings break through my skin, I clawed and slashed, he ran around, screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Annabeth! Chiron! Help I have a crazed demon child on me!"

He screamed trying to slash me, I snarled and sunk my teeth into his neck. Annabeth burst through the door, she flipped on the light and gasped. I had my talons in him and my wings beating trying to get into air.

"Nico! Stop or I'll put more in you!"

She yelled at me, I froze and growled as I jumped off, I went to the corner, Percy just shook his head, with a yelp, my wings burned and was forced inside me.

"Good, he's almost done, maybe another day."

I whimpered as my talons vanished the burn was back in my, I saw my hands bleed as the claws burst back inside me. I stayed in the room watching as my dragon self was lost, after a few days time…I had no dragon. Sure Peleus liked me still but my senses were dull and weak, I missed my wings, and the Pegasus hated me still. I fled to the underworld, maybe one day I would have my revenge…..

**That's it guys! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
